vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza
VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! Summer is almost here, which means it's time to rev up your race car and head for the open road to put your driving skills to the test! For almost a century, May has been the month of choice for exciting race events like the Indianapolis 500! This year will mark the running of the 98th Indy 500 on Sunday, May 25th! This prestigious motor race is one of the oldest motor racing events worldwide and all the excitement starts this Thursday! For our Sixth Anniversary celebration we have a complete schedule of events commencing Thursday, May 22nd. New race courses which will challenge even the most experienced racer have been specially designed for this Sixth Anniversary racing event! Look for the exciting new courses on the Open Roads map starting Thursday, May 22th, 2014, which is opening Day for motor sports practice! Expect new awards and Indy 500 enhancements for your autos as part of the racing events! Remember if you walk to the Open Road areas you can always use the auto retrieve function to bring your car to you. Just double click your car pin and your car will arrive shortly. For your lap times to count as official, the laps must be run using the computer with which you normally login to your account. VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Schedule! Thursday, May 22, 2014 - Tire Thursday Practice Day Take your practice lap today and receive the 2014 Tire Thursday Racing Pin! 2014 RoadRazor Tires will be awarded to the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random)! With these 2014 RoadRazor Tires you will have improved acceleration and hold fast to the road especially around curves. Their unique grip and tread design are created exclusively for the racing circuits and their super durable steel cords mean that your tires will never fail during a critical race! Friday, May 23, 2014 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the 2014 Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The 2014 Shockwave Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The 2014 Shockwave Exhaust System has been designed based on the latest technological advancements. You will discover major improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, May 24, 2014 - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the 2014 SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a 2014 Firestorm Supercharger Kit for their car! This chrome finished supercharger enhances power up to 40%! The Firestorm Supercharger takes less horse power to drive and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this Supercharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts and complete installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest today and take home this 2014 Firestorm Supercharger! Sunday, May 25, 2014 - Race Day! Today, you are racing for the gold! The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and blue motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and red motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2014 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and green motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet